My Hero Academia: Future Fights - Characters
by CreateGunner1209
Summary: This is not a story. Instead it's a story where each chapter describes and lists out an OC from my real story titled "My Hero Academia: Future Fights". This list is meant to help readers keep track of OCs that appear in the main story. However, certain details about characters will not appear until they are explained or described in the main story first.
1. Genma Hazaki

**Name:** Genma Hazaki

**Quirk: **Demon's Blood - he can manipulate his own blood to transform his right arm into a monstrous claw like gauntlet, that also enhances his strength to an amazing level. It's a very destructive quirk...but one with potential.

**Class:** 1-A

**Seat:** 6

**Birthday:** March 31 (Aries)

**Gender:** Male

**Eyes:** Golden

**Hairstyle:** Messy

**Hair Color: **Crimson

**Body Type: **Body is well toned and healthy.

**Height:** 166 cm (5'5")

**Other Features:** Shark like teeth

**Hero Costume:** "It's comprised of a thick sleeveless jacket that's red with white trims, he has the jacket zipped up. Underneath his jacket is a blood-red undershirt with sleeves that go to his elbows. He also has garnet-red cargo pants that stop at knees. Around his elbows and knees are slim bracelets; connected to the bracelets are strips of red bands that wrap around Genma's arms and legs. Honestly, making him look like a mummy with red bandages."


	2. Ioko Sakishiro

**Name:** Ioko Sakishiro

**Quirk:** Substitute - she can teleport but only with another living being that's in her line of sight. The more she uses her quirk the more unbalanced and clumsier she becomes.

**Class:** 1-A

**Seat:** 18

**Birthday:** March 1 (Pisces)

**Gender:** Female

**Eyes:** Hazel

**Hair Style:** Short with two slim bangs

**Hair Color:** Caramel

**Body Type:** Skinny but Healthy

**Height:** 155 cm (5'1")

**Hero Costume:** "She's wearing a skintight violet colored suit with magenta trims with a purple skirt. Around her waist are lavender oval shaped devices. She has violet magenta shoes with violet colored soles and heels. Finally, she has a lavender visor across her eyes. There are also two black dots on the side of her left calf."


	3. Kyuen Midoriya

**Name:** Kyuen Midoriya

**Quirk:** Ishim - this quirk allows her to manipulate fire with her left side and ice with her right side. However, she cannot produce said flames and ice. Essentially, she's an ice and fire bender.

**Class:** 1-A

**Seat:** 12

**Birthday:** September 13 (Virgo)

**Gender:** Female

**Eyes:** Jade

**Hairstyle:** Long, in a ponytail with long bangs that drop past her shoulders.

**Hair Color:** Emerald

**Body Type: **Healthy

**Height:** 170 cm (5'6")

**Other Features: **Lightly freckled face.

**Hero Costume: **"Genma turns to Kyuen and notices that her outfit is a one-piece suit that's mainly turquoise in color and the sleeves stop at her elbows. With a coin-grey utility belt and silver knee-high boots she looks ready to take on anything. She also has a long scarf wrapped around her neck that gives her the illusion of having thin wings; the left side of the scarf is red while the other half is white. Genma also notices that she's wearing the same red and white bracelets from yesterday."

**Relations:** Izuku Midoriya (father), Shouto Midoriya (mother),


	4. Akugun Bakugou

**Name:** Akugun Bakugou

**Quirk:** Gravity Burst - he can produce a powerful and explosive gravitational force from his hands. Anything hit by his blasts become nearly weightless but the effect ends when he closes his fist. I guess you can say that, the force is strong with this one.

**Class:** 1-A

**Seat:** 2

**Birthday: **July 25 (Leo)

**Gender:** male

**Eyes:** Red

**Hair Style:** Front portion is patted down while the back portion has bed head.

**Hair Color:** Cinnamon

**Body Type: A**thletic

**Height:** 172 cm (5'7")

**Other Features: **Like his mother he has cheeks that really pop, but instead of cute ovals, he has explosion like symbols instead.

**Hero Costume: **"Akugun's entire costume has a navy blue and white color scheme. He's wearing a skin-tight long-sleeved shirt with matching thick pants. He has a pair of fingerless white gloves trimmed in orange with thick blue braces around his wrists. His feet are adorned by thick combat boots. He has orange colored knee and elbow guards. Finally, he's wearing a blue eye mask with sharp edges. Genma also notices two black dots on Akugun's right shoulder."

**Relations:** Katsuki Bakugou (father), Ochako Bakugou (mother), Kyuen Midoriya (best friend)


	5. Warau Odori

**Name:** Warau Odori

**Quirk:** Springy Limbs- her arms and legs are literally giant springs that allow her to jump, stretch, and push enemies away with relative ease. She's a real hit at parties.

**Class:** 1-A

**Seat:** 16

**Birthday:** February 15 (Aquarius)

**Gender:** Female

**Eyes:** Chartreuse

**Hair Style:** Dual buns

**Hair Color:** Carrot-Orange

**Body Type:** Slim

**Height:** 152 cm (4'11")

**Other Features: **Skin is powder white with rosy cheeks, and a red button nose. Arms and legs are literally giant-sized springs.

**Hero Costume: "**Odori adorns large yellow gloves, and wide yellow shoes. Her top is a artic-blue shirt with frills, and she's wearing slim white pants. Somehow her sleeves and pant legs are able to wrap themselves around her spiraling limbs."


	6. Osha Hourai

**Name:** Osha Hourai

**Quirk:** Beetle - you can figure this one out. He's a beetle man meaning he can do whatever a beetle can: climb walls, strength, etc. His horn even grows back instantaneously when it breaks off.

**Class:** 1-A

**Seat:** 8

**Birthday:** May 11 (Torus)

**Gender:** Male

**Eyes:** Completely white (no pupils)

**Body Type:** Large and Muscular

**Height:** 210 cm (6'10")

**Other Features: **Dark blue in color with shiny scaly armor with a large forked horn on his face. Honestly, his appearance looks like a certain bug and fighting type Pokémon.

**Hero Costume: **"Hero costume only consists of padded pants that are cotton-white in color."


	7. Una Furu

**Name:** Una Furu

**Quirk:** Wavy Hair - her hair is literally made from water that she can manipulate in any way that her mind will allow. She does have to stay hydrated more so than any other human being.

**Class:** 1-A

**Seat:** 4

**Birthday:** February 2 (Aquarius)

**Gender:** Female

**Eyes:** Sapphire

**Hairstyle:** Long and wavy (literally)

**Hair Color:** Clear Ocean-blue

**Body Type:** Smooth skin, nice figure

**Height:** 148 cm (4'10")

**Other Features: **Her hair is literally made out of clear waving ocean-water.

**Hero Costume: "**Una's costume looks like a cross between a velvety dress and a swimsuit. Her tight azure top doesn't leave anything to the imagination. Her arms are draped in cerulean sleeves that hang off her arms and she has a short matching swim skirt that melds with her swimsuit's bottom. She also has cerulean and artic-blue boots that are skintight and act as water-shoes. Finally, there's a shiny seashell hanging of her turquoise necklace."


	8. Hayase Watanuki (Octovade)

**Name:** Hayase Watanuki

**Codename:** The Evasion Hero, Octovade

**Quirk:** Wiggle - makes him incredibly lightweight and allows him to produce a special slippery mucus to assist him in sliding and dodging most physical attacks.

**Profession:** Pro-Hero

**Position:** Class 1-A's Homeroom Teacher, Hero Informatics, and temporary Math Teacher

**Birthday:** March 13 (Pisces)

**Gender:** Male

**Eyes:** Tiny circular eyes that are pure white.

**Body Type:** Tall and Slim

**Height:** 3 m (9' 10")

**Other Features:** His skin is yellow and his head and face look like a smiley face emoji. All of his limbs are long tentacles.

**Hero Costume:** "A tall figure wearing an odd black suit that looks like a giant-sized graduation gown, the creature even has a mini black graduation hat on his head."

**Notes:** He's Koro-sensei from Assassination Classroom. At least personality and appearance wise.


	9. Tenshun Iida

**Name:** Tenshun Iida

**Quirk:** Jet Engine - he has miniature jet engines imbedded in his arms that allow him to achieve great speeds, unfortunately his legs have a hard time keeping up with his upper half. The greater the output depends on how much air he breathes in.

**Class:** 1-A

**Seat:** 10

**Birthday:** January 3 (Capricorn)

**Gender:** Male

**Eyes:** Gray

**Hair Style:** Perfectly combed down

**Hair Color:** Denim-Blue

**Body Type:** Tall and fit

**Height:** 179 cm (5'10")

**Other Features: **Jet engines in his arms

**Hero Costume: "**Tenshun's costume looks like a cross between a knight's armor and a jet plane. It's a very sleek design especially being silver in color with white colored under armor. His sleek metal helmet covers his entire head and face, with a black colored visor, and slim fins on the helmet's top. The part of the helmet that covers his mouth and nose has little holes spread throughout it. Protruding out of Tenshun's upper arms and elbows are golden cylindrical pipes that look like mini jet engines, they were being covered up by his school uniform. There's also a large oval shaped device attached to Tenshun's back."

**Relations:** Tensi Iida (father), Tenya Iida (uncle)


	10. Tanuki

**Name:** Tanuki

**Quirk:** Anthropomorphic - he's actually a raccoon dog that somehow gained a quirk. It's a pretty nifty quirk too. It gives him human like qualities such as speech, intelligence, etc. while also giving him the ability to transform into various humanoid forms.

**Class:** 1-A

**Seat:** 19

**Birthday:** July 17 (Cancer)

**Gender:** Male

**Eyes:** Black

**Fur Color:** Tawny

**Animal Body Type:** Tiny and fluffy

**Animal Height:** 40 cm (1'4")

**Normal Body Type:** Skinny

**Normal Height:** 148 cm (4'10")

**Muscle Body Type:** Large and muscular

**Muscle Height:** 200 cm (6'6")

**Other Features: **Has whiskers and a black nose

**Hero Costume: **"His costume is rather bare. He's shirtless and barefoot with baggy magenta pants and oddly a green leaf sits stop of the boy's head. Holding said hat is a thin rope that's tied together by a leaf shaped pin."


	11. Mitchio Kitsune

**Name:** Mitchio Kitsune

**Quirk:** Fox - Just to be clear, he is a human. That said this quirk gives him the features and abilities of a fox. The obvious stuff being the red hair, ears, tail, and claws. While also having superior senses and reflexes.

**Class:** 1-A

**Seat:** 12

**Birthday:** December 22 (Capricorn)

**Gender:** Male

**Eyes:** Yellow

**Hairstyle:** Combed to the side

**Hair Color:** Red

**Body Type:** Skinny

**Height:** 167 cm (5'6")

**Other Features: **Has fox ears instead of normal human ears and he even has a slim red fox tail with a black tip. Sharp black claws for nails.

**Hero Costume: **"The red fox boy is wearing a slim one-piece black suit with red rims, it looks to be very light weight. He has black fingerless gloves that really make his claws look larger. Finally, he wears a Japanese styled fox mask that's mainly white with red and black markings. Overall, his suit looks like it was meant to help him disappear and sneak around."


	12. Iyasu Seakie (Nurse Harm)

**Name:** Iyasu Saeki

**Codename:** The Tormenting Heroine, Nurse Harm

**Quirk:** Pain Therapy - She can heal any injury no matter how fatal it is. Unfortunately, for her victims - I mean patients, she must cause pain, and an injury, that's greater than what caused the original injury. This also has the side effect of leaving her patients traumatized.

**Profession:** Pro-Hero

**Position:** Nurse

**Birthday:** September 21 (Virgo)

**Gender:** Female

**Eyes:** Green-left eye and Red-right eye

**Hair Style:** Messy twin tails/buns

**Hair Color:** Dark Blonde

**Body Type:** Thin and Fit

**Height:** 187 cm (6'1")

**Other Features: **Has fangs.

**Hero Costume: **"She's wearing a pink nurse's outfit with white leggings and pink shoes." Along with a pink nurse's hat and white gloves.


	13. Chibiko Ono (Itsy-Bitsy)

**Name:** Chibiko Ono

**Codename:** The Little-Helper Heroine, Itsy-Bitsy

**Quirk:** Shrink Ray - she shoots out a literal shrink ray from her antennas; it works on both organic and inorganic matter. However, it only lasts for about five minutes against anything organic whereas anything inorganic can last hours depending on the size. This makes it very useful especially in rescue mission where she can shrink debris and even people to get them to safety.

**Profession:** Pro-Hero

**Position:** Rescue Training

**Birthday:** June 6 (Gemini)

**Gender:** Female

**Eyes:** Yellow

**Hair Style:** Swirling locks

**Hair Color:** Merigold

**Body Type:** Tiny

**Height:** 96 cm (3'2")

**Other Features: **Covered in fuzzy tangerine colored fur with two long antennae that hang above her forehead, and a black-button nose.

**Hero Costume: **"She's wearing a two-piece costume with thinly pleated top and shorts both of which are mostly indigo in color with sand colored trims. Finally, small golden clocks are strewn around her armor and wrists."


	14. Utah Eikyuu

**Name:** Utah Eikyuu

**Quirk: **Lullaby - anyone who hears her voice, while she activates her quirk, will enter a dreamless sleep. The length of the sleep spell depends on how intense or loud her voice was while speaking.

**Class:** 1-A

**Seat:** 3

**Birthday:** April 11 (Aries)

**Gender:** Female

**Eyes:** Candy-red

**Hairstyle:** Fluffy and drapes to her waist

**Hair Color: **Pink

**Body Type: **Average

**Height:** 163 cm (5'4")

**Other Features:** Porcelain-white skin with a light blush on her cheeks, and she has smooth ram horns on the sides of her head

**Hero Costume:** "Her costume is a flamingo-pink dress that perfectly matches her hair. The top portion of the dress includes a white buttoned blouse and a black with pink dotted neck line. The bottom portion of the dress stops at her mid-thighs with puffy white frills. She also wears a black and pink dotted headband that ends with a small matching ribbon on the ends. Finally, she's wearing dark leggings with pink stripes running down to matching pink dress shoes."


	15. Yowami Ie

**Name:** Yowami Ie

**Quirk:** Pinpoint - he can see and locate any weak point on any surface, object, and person just by looking at them. Of course, there's a limit on how far he can scan an object. This allows him to bring down any target or obstacle with ease. It's really the perfect quick for a shinobi!

**Class:** 1-A

**Seat:** 9

**Birthday:** October 28 (Scorpio)

**Gender:** male

**Eye Color:** Dark

**Hair Style:** Long and a bang covers his left eye

**Hair Color:** White

**Body Type:** Thin yet athletic

**Height:** 158 cm (5'2")

**As Described in Ch.5: **"White-haired boy, part of his hair is covering his right eye, and he's wearing a black face mask that's covering his mouth and nose. His appearance and stance suggests that he's a huge fan of ninjas."

**Hero Costume: **"Is always wearing a black mask covering his mouth and nose. He's currently wearing his hero costume. It's a traditional ninja outfit he's wearing an ink-black uwagi with shadow-grey hakama and ink-black tabi."


	16. Soun Ren

**Name:** Soun Ren

**Quirk:** Drill Hands - his hands are drills...what more can I say. He can dig allowing him to tunnel underground, the only downside is that his hands heat up as he drills into the ground, thanks to friction.

**Class:** 1-A

**Seat:** 16

**Birthday:** December 1 (Sagittarius)

**Gender:** Male

**Eyes:** Onyx

**Hairstyle:** Short on the sides yet long on the top.

**Hair Color:** Mud-brown

**Body Type:** Lanky

**Height:** 182 cm (5'11")

**Other Features: "**fingers, look like they're parts of a drill so when he closes his hand it becomes a whole drill"

**Hero Costume: **"He's wearing a walnut colored miner's outfit with canary-yellow trims and grey belt and boots. He's also wearing a full-face helmet that's also brown in color with a yellow visor and a grey gas mask."


	17. Sekiko Geki

**Name:** Sekiko Geki

**Quirk:** Split-Up - she can generate clones of herself. However, each clone takes on and expresses a different aspect of Geki's personality. For example, one clone will represent anger, a clone may represent kindness, one may be lazy, another may be energetic, etc.

**Class:** 1-A

**Seat:** 5

**Birthday:** June 20 (Gemini)

**Gender:** Female

**Eye Color:** White-grey

**Hairstyle:** Long with one right bang on the right side of her head

**Hair Color:** Chocolate

**Body Type:** Healthy

**Height:** 180 cm (5'10")

**Other Features: **She has dark skin and a thin nose

**Hero Costume: **"She's wearing a completely pearl-white outfit with alabaster trims and bands. Her costume consists of a sleeveless shirt, a pair of shorts, white gloves, white socks, and white shoes." She also has an alabaster belt that placed crooked around her waist.


	18. Rakish Ashitaka

**Name:** Rakish Ashitaka

**Quirk: **Footloose - appropriately named, Ashitaka's feet can defy certain laws of physics such as friction, momentum, and gravity to an extent. Allowing him to pull feats such as this and deliver powerful kicks. But his quirk only works properly when he's listening to music.

**Class:** 1-A

**Seat:** 1

**Birthday:** June 21 (Cancer)

**Gender:** Male

**Eyes:** Azure

**Hairstyle:** Well-groomed

**Hair Color: **Black

**Body Type: **Slim

**Height:** 173 cm (5'8")

**Hero Costume:** "The womanizer is wearing a white tux that perfectly matches his fedora. He's also wearing a black dress shirt, black dancing shoes, and a scarlet tie. Finally, he has a pair of golden wireless headphones that completely cover his ears."


	19. Kikue Hana

**Name:** Kikue Hana

**Quirk: **Polymia - she can grow extra limbs from any part of her body. The only limit is based off how much food she has consumed. It's a very handy quirk.

**Class:** 1-A

**Seat:** 7

**Birthday:** December 19 (Sagittarius)

**Gender:** Female

**Eye Color:** Indigo

**Hairstyle:** Long

**Hair Color: **Purple

**Body Type: **(busty)

**Height:** 188 cm (6'2")

**Other Features:**

**Hero Costume:** "Kikue is wearing a strapless mauve-purple top, which matches her purple hair, that stops at her midriff. As well as wine-purple leather pants with diamond shaped holes on the sides exposing her flawless skin. Finally, she has pebble-grey colored belt and heeled shoes."


	20. Shou Moewaki

**Name:** Shou Moewaki

**Quirk: **Glow - his blood has fluorescent fluid and his skin allows the light to scatter across his body allowing his entire body to be in a constant state of illumination. The faster his heart beats the brighter he glows.

**Class:** 1-A

**Seat:** 14

**Birthday:** October 13 (Libra)

**Gender:** Male

**Eyes:** Green

**Hairstyle:** The lower portion smoothen down while the top of his head is spiked upward

**Hair Color: **Lime Green

**Body Type: **Thin

**Height:** 149 cm (4'10")

**Other Features:** Green-glowing skin

**Hero Costume:** "The green-glowing bot is shirtless with dark-green padding on his shoulders, elbows, and a bandoleer wrapped around his body. He's also wearing a pair of purple shaded goggles. He's also wearing a pair dark-green shorts with knee-pads and matching shoes."


	21. Haigo Yokowari

**Name:** Haigo Yokowari

**Quirk: **Self-Amputate- he can detach any part of his body and still be able to feel and have full control over his severed parts. Unfortunately, it takes time for his severed parts to reattach themselves so his body.

**Class:** 1-A

**Seat:** 20

**Birthday:** March 5 (Pisces)

**Gender:** Male

**Eyes:** White

**Hairstyle:** Tangled

**Hair Color: **Swamp Green

**Body Type: **Skinny

**Height:** 161 cm (5'3")

**Other Features:** Pale-grey skin

**Hero Costume:** "Haigo's uniform is swamp green and grey in color, it looks tattered and ripped, and the entire outfit has large stitches holding it together. However, it is obvious that Haigo is going for a zombie like theme to fit his pale-sickly skin and zombie like features."


	22. Utage Kaminari

**Name:** Utage Kaminari

**Quirk: **Electrical Cords - her earlobes are cables that can release and absorb electricity. They can even be used to sense electrical fields. And they can extend over a fair distance.

**Class:** 1-A

**Seat:** 11

**Birthday:** October 4 (Libra)

**Gender:** Female

**Eyes:** Triangular eyes with yellow irises

**Hairstyle:** Short with a purple lightning bolt on her left side.

**Hair Color: **Blonde

**Body Type: **Modest and toned

**Height:** 164 cm (5'4")

**Other Features: **She has electrical cords for ear lobes

**Hero Costume:** "Her costume is that of a punk rock aesthetic. With an ebony sleeveless shirt, a checkered skirt, ebony leggings, black shoes with canary accents, and an eggplant-purple jacket with lighting patterns."

**Relationships: **Denki Kaminari (Father), Kyoka Jiro (Mother)


	23. Kenji Nouenbou

**Name:** Kenji Nouenbou

**Quirk: **Yet to be revealed

**Class:** 1-A

**Seat:** 15

**Birthday:** February 22 (Pisces)

**Gender:** Male

**Eye Color:** Rose

**Hairstyle:** Well combed

**Hair Color: **Butter-yellow

**Body Type: **Modest

**Height:** 176 cm (5'9")

**Other Features:** 3 pink antennas on his head. Two in the front near his forehead and one on the back.

**Hero Costume:** Wears a pair of green glasses with white frames. "His costume is very simple it's a trench-coat like outfit that's sea-foam in color with onyx trims. Underneath he's wearing a plain white dress shirt and matching dress pants."


	24. Furanken Shutain (Professor Stein)

**Name:** Furanken Shutain

**Codename: **The Experimenting Hero, Professor Stein

**Quirk: **Thread Sutures - when he makes contact with an object or opponent he can generate threads to sew an object to any surface. It's especially useful when capturing his latest test subjects.

**Profession:** Pro-Hero

**Position:** Quirk Study and Application Teacher

**Birthday:** October 30 (Scorpio)

**Gender:** Male

**Eye Color:** Amber

**Hairstyle:** Medium length and combed down

**Hair Color: **Silver-gray

**Body Type: **Tall and fit

**Height:** 210 cm (6'10")

**Other Features:** A giant screw goes through his head. Parts of his body and face are stitched together.

**Hero Costume:** He has large round glasses. "He's wearing a white lab coat, but it has zig-zag stitches all over it and the rest of his clothing. He has a turtleneck shirt underneath his coat with two different shades of gray patterns. With the dark one on top and lighter in the middle, with the same dark under the lighter one."

**Notes:** He's Professor Stein from Soul Eater.


	25. Sakura Nozomi

**Name:** Sakura Nozomi

**Quirk: **Vanish - she can literally disappear from reality itself, making her virtually undetectable in every aspect. Meaning she can turn invisible and can pass through any surface. The major downside being that she risks erasing herself from reality if she pushes herself too far.

**Birthday:** April 1 (Aries)

**Gender:** Female

**Eye Color:** Purple

**Hairstyle:** Tied into long pigtails

**Hair Color: **Periwinkle

**Body Type: **Well-toned and healthy

**Height:** 166 cm (5'5")

**Clothing:** Wears white discs with a pink outer line at the center if her pigtails. "She also has a circular hair pin that's colored black and purple on the left side of her head." She also wears a black and pink hoodie over a heather-purple shirt, along with black shorts, purple leggings, and matching sneakers.

**Relations:** Genma Hazaki (Childhood Friend)


End file.
